Perfectworld Writing Prompts
by LadyPineTree
Summary: A collection of short bits inspired by some prompts I have found on Pinterest. As expected, there will be Perfectworldshipping. Rating may or may not change.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hello again my lovely readers! A friend of mine recently turned me into Pinterest trash, and I've come across some OTP writing prompts. So why not write about a few of my favorites? This will kind of be a side thing while I focus on finishing my other fics. As you can probably guess, these bits will be all Perfectworldshipping. I hope you enjoy! LadyPineTree out!)

Prompt 1- Imagine your OTP having to share an air mattress for the night. Person A is already in bed and comfortable, and Person B, very tired from the day, flops down onto the other side, thus launching Person A into the air.

"Really Augustine? A onesie?"

The aforementioned man turned over on the half inflated air mattress, giggling. He was wearing a Charizard onesie, complete with little wings. "What do you expect from me at this point, Lysandre?" he chuckled, looking up from his book for a moment. The redhead rolled his eyes. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised anymore. You can be such a man child sometimes." Augustine giggled again.

"It was nice of your parents to invite me along for your father's birthday. I just wish they were a little more... prepared." Lysandre commented as he began to change into his pajamas. The pair had gone on a two and a half hour road trip to Couriway Town, but Augustine's parents rarely had any overnight visitors, so they had no choice but to sleep on an old air mattress that looked as if it would pop if any more weight was put on it. "It's better than sleeping on the couch," the professor smiled. "Which begs the question- who would sleep on top of who?" Lysandre chuckled as he buttoned up his shirt. "Unless you wanted to get crushed, you'd be on top of me. Of course, that also means my limbs would be completely numb by morning." Augustine rolled over and placed his book onto a nearby end table. "I'm not that heavy, am I?" he asked with some mock insult in his voice. Lysandre playfully kicked the mattress as he walked past it to the bathroom. "Like a Beldum- small but heavy!"

"I am not heavy!" Augustine laughed, but the door had been closed. He giggled and rolled his eyes before shifting onto his side, getting comfortable. He was beginning to fall asleep by the time Lysandre had returned. The redhead was exhausted after the long road trip, so he flopped down onto the mattress without a second thought. Augustine got the fright of his life when he was suddenly launched into the air by the flimsy mattress. His surprised yelp captured Lysandre's attention, and he got up to see his partner a few feet away on the hardwood floor. "Good Arceus! Are you ok?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned but also trying very hard not to laugh.

"I'm ok," Augustine laughed, and Lysandre joined in soon after. "I guess I'm not as heavy as you think I am!"

"Still too heavy for these wings." The redhead smiled as he grabbed onto one of the floppy appendages. Augustine laughed again and climbed back onto the mattress, snuggling up to his lover. "Je t'aime." he whispered.

"Bonnie nuit, mon amour." Lysandre whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt 2- Imagine your OTP making out on a couch, but then one of them accidentally rolls off and the other one is frantically asking if they're ok or laughing at them.

It wasn't very often Lysandre got to have a whole day to himself. He had spent the whole day on the couch watching movies and sleeping. Hey, it's healthy to take a day and relax every now and then. He stretched out and sat up as he heard the door to the shared flat close. Augustine walked in and removed his lab coat, tossing it onto the kitchen table and smiling warmly at the redhead. "Hey, Lysandre. How's it going?" He returned the smile. "I'm feeling good." Augustine smiled. "You're lucky, getting to sit around all day. I had to chase down a group of Chespin that escaped the lab! If my assistants weren't around to help me... well, they would be as good as gone!" He giggled and walked over to where his lover was sitting. "Have you actually been sitting here all day?"

Lysandre returned the smile, reaching over to gently take hold of the young man's hand. "Yes, but there's nothing wrong with that, is it?" Augustine smirked mischievously as he placed his hands on the redhead's shoulders and sliding into his lap, straddling him. "You need some exercise! Get your heart going! And I think I know just the way to do that," he purred, biting his lip. Lysandre slid his arms around his lover's hips, pulling him closer. "Hmm, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," he whispered. "I was getting bored, after all." Their lips joined, and another low purr sounded in Augustine's throat. They shifted closer to each other as their kiss became more and more passionate. They pulled apart for a moment before continuing on, Augustine tugging at the buttons on Lysandre's shirt, pulling it off. The redhead bit his lover's lip gently, shifting aside to lay him down on the couch. Augustine tried to lean against his elbow, but misjudged where he was moving and fell head first onto the floor!

"Oh good Arceus! Are- are you ok?" Lysandre half asked, half laughed as he got up to help his lover off the ground.

"Yeah, I think so," Augustine giggled as he grabbed hold of the redhead's hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm all right! Now stop laughing at me!"

Lysandre looked away shyly for a moment. "My apologies, mon amour. I just wasn't expecting that." Augustine smiled and put his arms around the larger man's shoulders. "I guess the couch isn't the best place for this," he giggled. "Let's take this to the bedroom, shall we?"

Lysandre lifted up his smaller lover and carried him. "Sounds good to me," he purred.

(A/N: Poor Sycamore. It seems whenever there's physical comedy, he's always on the receiving end! Well, it's definitely not the only thing he's on the receiving end of *suggestive eyebrow wiggle*)


End file.
